


RISE: Lord of The Rings Arc

by candiedpizza



Series: RISE [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedpizza/pseuds/candiedpizza
Summary: The Adventures of Coryma Surana continue!





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with a letter, it was an invitation to Bilbo’s birthday celebration. Corym gasped. Had it really been so long? I felt like only yesterday when she’d fought side by side with the young hobbit and their platoon of dwarven brothers. She was hit with a wave of nostalgia, with a shake of her head she scattered the thoughts like the seeds of a dandelion.

She’d have to wear her finest robe for such an occasion, the green one with the gold trimming and matching boots of course. She wondered if Gandalf would put on a show with his famous wiz poppers. She quickly sat at her vanity and began styling her long hair. It rested at her hips these days and she often found it getting in the way. She opted to hack it off but her dear friend Meludir would complain every time saying it would be ‘a waste’.

After fifty years or so of adventuring the Elven King had finally worn her down and she decided to work for him. She was his adviser in the realm all things arcane. She missed adventuring sometimes but she’d honestly miss her soft bed far more.

After dressing for the day she requested an audience with the King, he always complied and today was certainly no exception. “How may I help you Oracle Coryma?” She bowed respectfully. She’d admittedly become fond of the grouchy man and would often tease him, she did it in a way that sounded respectful so nobody ever quite caught on. She wouldn’t really call them best friends but there was a mutual respect and camaraderie between the pair and they got on well when she wasn’t blowing things up with her magic experiments.

“I received a letter from _our old_ _friend,_ Bilbo Baggins.” he gave her a displeased look. “Ah, the burglar, is he still alive?” She let out an amused sound. “Yes my king, it will be his 111th birthday soon and I’ve been invited.” He raised a thick brow, a slightly amused smirk lighting up his usually serious features. “I supposed my name isn’t on the invitation.” She made a show of pulling the invitation from her robe, pulling out a monocle she didn’t need, and staring closely at the letter checking every square inch, Thranduil knew what she was doing and gave her a look, it was that same look she got whenever she did something theatrical like this: ‘Why did I hire you again?’ With a pleasant smile she said. “I’m afraid not my king.” He didn’t look amused. “I didn’t want to go anyway, how long do you suppose your trip will be?”

She tried and failed to hide the amusement and fondness in her expression. “About a fortnight my king.” He nodded . “Very well, enjoy your trip,” she nodded but could tell he had something else to say. He was quiet for a moment then spoke up. “Be sure to come back safely.” With a bow she thanked him and departed. He really was a grouchy old man, he reminded her of someone else but she dare not say who to his face.

  
  
  



	2. Part Two

Corym road in on horseback, she hadn’t been to the shire in quite a while and wasn’t surprised that she wasn’t recognized. She ended up arriving a little bit after Gandalf. She secured her horse nearby muttering to herself. “I can’t believe that old wizard beat me here.” she heard chuckling behind her. “There’s a first time for everything isn’t there?” She turned to see the man himself smiling down at her. With a grin she jumped up hugging him tightly, she gave him a good squeeze before releasing him. “My, hasn’t it been a while?” He nodded. “Last I heard you were in the service of King Thranduil.” She smirked. “Still am, having fun giving the ol’ man a hard time.” Gandalf let out a boisterous laugh. “Of course, shall we go greet Bilbo.” with a cheeky grin she followed him.

Gandalf knocked on the door with a loud rap of his staff. Before either of them could blink a boisterous. “ _ NO THANK YOU!”  _ echoed from within. “We don’t want  _ anymore  _ visitors, well wishers, or distant relations!” The two shared an amused look before Gandalf shouted in return. “And what about  _ very  _ old friends?” Corym elbowed him in the ribs as the door swung open. Bilbo didn’t look a day over fifty and he stood there, door swinging open agape. “Gandalf?” he then spotted Corym. “Corym!” He ran hugging them. It was a joyful reunion indeed.

Bilbo invited them in offering tea before he started rambling. “Just tea thank you!” Corym watched as Gandalf continuously smacked his head on the ceiling of the foyeh. Hobbit holes weren’t exactly the best size for either but she liked the warm and cozy feeling they had, especially Bilbo’s she lead Gandalf further in where the ceiling got higher and she made her way to the living room. She was looking at some of Bilbo’s antiques when she heard a sharp knock and a demanding female voice at the door.

She made her way into the dining room to have a seat helping herself to a slice of pie. Bilbo was talking about finding a quiet place to finish writing his book. That caught Corym’s attention. “Are you writing about our adventure?” Bilbo nodded enthusiastically but before she knew it he’d jumped onto another topic, the hobbit seemed to be everywhere at once. “Ah yes tea!” He poured them both a cup. Corym enjoyed her snack pouring honey into her tea as the men conversed about Bilbo’s plan to escape. “Bilbo is suspicious you know.” Corym reachs over to cut herself a pice of cheese to go with her bread as Bilbo spoke. “Of course he is!” 

  
  


She hadn’t seen Bilbo since he was a wee tot, she bet he had girls chasing him by now. Corym decided to speak up at that moment. “You will tell him yeah?” Bilbo put the kettle back on the hearth. “Of course.” Gandalf stared at him. “He’s very fond of you…” Bilbo looked a little guilty as his voice came out small. “I know…he’d probably come with me if I asked him.” Bilbo chucked glancing at his feet. “I think in his heart Frodo is still in love with the shire. ” CCorym watched as Bilbo reached into his vest pocket. She remembered the habit from long ago, her eyes snapped up to meet his as he spoke. “Gandalf, Corym, I’m old, I know I don’t look it, but I’m beginning to feel it in my heart,” he hesitated as the wizards watched him closely. “I feel…  _ thin,  _ stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday, a very long one at that and I don’t suspect I shall return.” Gandalf and Corym shared a look before she stood. “Well if you ever need company Bilbo,” she smiled trying to lighten the mood. “I’ll be around.” the Hobbit nodded smiling up at her before she departed to feed her horse.

The sun was starting to set and the decorations looked positively lovely. Suddenly she watched as Gandalf’s fireworks lit up the night sky. She joined the festivities below grabbing herself some turkey leg and ail. She noticed Bilbo hiding from more of his relatives and smirked shaking her head. A young hobbit shyly asked her to dance and with a boisterous laugh she complied. She watched as a dragon swooped above their heads and dove out of the way. She would later be told it was the doing of two young and mischievous hobbits, she saw them washing dishes as Bilbo gave his speech. She took a seat next to Gandalf.

The speech was lovely, however she became weary as she watched Bilbo reach into that sam pocket and put his hands behind his back, with that he disappeared into thin air. Corym watched wide eyed, she ripped her gaze from the spot Bilbo had once been and looked at Gandalf. “What the hell was that?!” She hissed. Gandalf gestured for her to follow. “Come a long.” She did and they appeared in Bilbo’s house. Gandalf did  _ not  _ look pleased. “I suppose you think that was terribly clever.” Bilbo nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw them “C’mon, did you see their faces?” the men chattered for a bit before she asked about the ring. “Are you leaving  _ that  _ to Bilbo as well?” He nodded. “It’s in an envelope on the fireplace….” his voice sounded dazed. “No, wait...it’s in my pocket…” She watched as he pulled it out and stared at it. Her gaze shifted to Gandalf who returned it before they both looked at Bilbo who was clutching the ring in his hand whispering to himself.

Gandalf moved toward Bilbo who was getting increasingly angry. “My...precious…” Gandalf spoke up. “It’s been called that before…not by you” Bilbo whirled around snarling. “What  _ business is it of yours  _ what I do with my own  _ things?!”  _ Corym spoke. “Is that what you found/ In those caves?” Gandalf didn’t let Bilbo answer. “You’ve had that ring long enough.” Bilbo lurched forward. “You want it for yourself!” Gandalf’s voice boomed and the whole house shook. “I’m not trying to rob you!” his voice became gentle. “I’m trying to help you.”

The hobbit looked scared. Corym moved forward hugging him. “Gandalf is right Bilbo, this isn’t like you, trust Gandalf, trust me.” she released him and Gandalf moved forward placing a hand on his shoulder. “She’s right, all these years we’ve been friends, let it go.” Bilbo glanced at Corym and she nodded supportively. Bilbo broke away from then. “You’re both right, the ring must go to Frodo.” he moved to the door opening it ready to leave. Gandalf stepped forward. “Bilbo, the ring is still in your pocket.” Bilbo turned to face them laughing weakly pulling it out. “Ah yes,” he held it out palm up dropping it on the floor. Corym remained in the house staring at it. She had no idea what this thing was but she felt the power behind it, the complete and total darkness that engulfed it. “Gandalf, what is this thing?” She saw visions, of a single red glowing eye. She jumped at the deep bellowing ancient sound it made, a shiver running down her spine. As Gandalf came back inside he didn’t speak, he slowly reached for the ring but his hand recoiled. That was when Frodo entered in a panic calling out for Bilbo. “He’s gone hasn’t he?” Corym slowly looked at him as he picked up the ring, she nodded. “I’m afraid so,” with a sigh, she picked up her staff and her travel pack and moved to Frodo placing a hand on his shoulder, they shared a look, “Be safe Frodo.” he nodded looking up at her concerned. She moved towards the door but paused speaking to Gandalf. “I need to bring this news to Rivendell at once. We will speak later Gandalf.” He nodded and with that into the night she went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy to be working on this story again! I would like to try to update every thursday evening when I have time!


	3. Part Three

One of the few things Corym had arrived with was an elven stone that allowed long distance communication. She however didn’t have the other half so she never thought she’d be able to use it. When she took the job offer from Thranduil an alf named Filisyth had asked to study it, she ended up figuring out a way to split the stone in half. One half stayed with the king, the other with Corym incase she ever needed to contact him while she was out or vise versa.    
  


She spoke into the red stone as she rode furiously to Rivendell “My King can you hear me?” His voice echoed through the stone not long after that. “What’s the matter?” She spoke. “My king, Bilbo Baggins had a strange ring in his possession, it allowed him to turn invisible and upon closer inspection I got visions, horrible visions of a fiery red eye.” He was silent for a moment. “It can’t be…” she spoke up “What is it?” He was quiet for a moment before he explained the tale of the witch king that forged the one true ring. “Continue to Rivendell, I will send my son to meet you.” She nodded. “Yes my King, I will keep you updated.” She wished she was seeing her lord Elrond on better terms but here she was, riding furiously into the night with bad news.

It was Lindir who was there to greet her. He was smiling fondly but looked concerned. “It’s been a long time my lady, come.” With a nod and a smile, she gave her horse an affectionate pat before following him. They spent some time catching up as he leads her to Lord Elrond. 

She told her Lord of her visions and the ring. “I’ve passed world along to King Thranduil as well, he’s agreed to send Prince Legolas in his stead, for now.” Her Lord nodded before standing and gesturing for her to follow, with a bow she did. “You’ve had a long journey, no doubt Gandalf will appear soon, for the time being rest, your old room is still as you left it.” she looked ready to protest but he gave her a look and she closed her mouth sighing. “Yes my lord.”

She took a long bath then seeing as it was likely the last one she’d have for a while and slipped on a bathing robe. She examined her clean red locks in the mirror, they were to her hips at this point, and would no doubt get in her way very soon. She picked up a pair of scissors and with a deep breath she began cutting her length now ended just above her chest, she braided back the front part leaving the back to rest lightly on her toned shoulders. Lindir knocked lightly on her door. “My lady, Arwen has just arrived with Frodo.” She called out as she dressed. “Thank you Lindir, I’ll be out soon.” she fastened the sash on her robes and went into the night.

She smiled as she watched Frodo reunite with Bilbo. With that she turned to explore the halls of her old home. That was when she saw a man reading on a bench, he felt...oddly familiar. She bowed her head politely, it was then she noticed what he was reading, he full lips shifted into a smirk. “Has the famed witch Coryma appeared yet? She is the best character you know?” The man looked amused. “She has, there’s a spark to her, a resilience forged in battle.” she smiled at him. “And her fondness for the King Under the mountain?” His smile looked a little sad. “An elf and dwarf? An unlikely pair but a good one.” Her expression turned sad. “She was incredibly fond of him it’s true, maybe she could have loved him, but alas it wasn’t meant to be.” She gazed fondly at the book. “Enjoy the book.” he gave her a nod and she departed.

It was then that she crossed paths with Arwen, she smiled a bit mischievously speaking Elvish. “Your man is quite handsome.” Arwen pinched her arm playfully. “Now you stop that, Coryma.” Corym smirked. “Oh I must be in trouble, she used my full name.” before Arwen could say anything else she ran off with a wink. Arwen had matured into an amazing and strong woman and Corym had missed her dearly. 

The elves were preparing to leave Middle Earth to go to the Undying lands, a lot of her friends had already gone but Corym had to see this through till the end. For now, she would stay. That night Corym didn’t sleep well, she tossed and turned having visions of mount doom.


	4. Part Four

Coryma sighed heavily as the sun began to rise, she hadn’t slept a wink and it was already dawn, a knock on her door had her sitting up, firelike locks spilling forward. “I’m awake.” She heard a familiar and concerned voice on the other side speak up. “You didn’t sleep.” it wasn’t a question. She sighed again. “I’m afraid not Lindir.” Her door quietly opened, he was standing next to the small opening but he wasn’t looking at her, ever the gentleman. “If you’d like I can come back in a few hours.” She smiled. “You never change, thank you, but I’m afraid I won’t sleep a wink. I’ll get ready.” she paused. “Have the guests arrived yet?” Lindir shook his head. “No, but they should by mid afternoon.” She nodded to herself. “Alright...if you have time, would you like to accompany me for a walk after breakfast?” He looked a bit surprised for a moment but regained his composure nodding. “Of course.” with a polite bow, he took his leave.

She really wishes he weren’t so polite sometimes. With a deep breath she said goodbye to bed and went about her morning routine. At breakfast Arwen gave her a mischievous smile. “I heard you asked Lindir to go on a walk with you.” Corym gave her a look. “I see you’re getting your revenge for last night, you never we’re good at being mean Arwen darling.” Arwen pinched her under the table and Coryma jumped slightly almost dropping her spoon. Arwen spoke voice hushed but serious. “I’m serious Coryma, it’s been a long time since you arrived here and I hate seeing you alone…” oh lord Arwen was using her full name again… Corym know she meant well but…. “I know love wise things are a bit different where you come from, it still confounds me so but ... are your thoughts still with your family from before?” Corym frowned. “I do think of them sometimes, I think of Thorin sometimes as well but I don’t know, the feelings are... muted, like they were never there now, and I suppose I’ve been too busy to think about finding love…” It felt like her life from before had been just a dream. Arwen took in her words in holding her free hand. “Well, he’d never say it but I know Lindir is terribly fond of you.” Corym felt herself becoming embarrassed talking about such things over breakfast. “Oh jeez, let’s just eat yeah?” Arwen looked amused, Coryma was Ninety-One now and had somehow gotten awkward as hell about love, she didn’t really think about it.

So when it came time for her walk with Lindir she kept staring at the ground, he glanced over. “Is everything alright Lady Coryma?” She laughed a bit awkwardly. “Yes, Arwen put some funny thoughts in my head this morning.” He smiled to himself. “You’ve always been close, so Lady Arwen must feel she can be honest with you.” Corym nodded. “She’s grown into an amazing woman.” Lindir chuckled. “You say that as if you’re her older sister.” She gaped at him stopping herself before she could playfully smack his arm. “Oh hush you! I hope a day will come when everyone will stop teasing me about my age.” He gave her an apologetic smile. “I apologize, lady Coryma.” He didn’t look sorry at all… “I believe our guests have started to arrive,” with a small gesture he guided her to a meeting area. She looked around at the faces of those gathered, some familiar, some not. “Is this everyone?” 

Lord Elrond answered. “We still have one more guest, Radagast’s ward.” she heard some mumbles amongst the group which she didn’t like, Coryma spoke up. “Radagast is a kind soul and I’m sure his ward shall be as well.” The mumbling died down, not long after the ward arrived apologizing for her tardiness, when she removed dark brown braids spilled over her shoulders. Coryma gasped stepping back, visibly shaken at the woman’s face, she felt a supporting hand from her Lord but she couldn’t thank him, she was frozen. “What is this?” Upon the womans face, Vallaslin of her god Elgar’nan was tattooed on her. 

The woman seemed to notice her Sylaise Vallaslin and her eyes widened. The woman stepped forward speaking an Elven tongue she hadn’t heard in many years. “ _ My blood, you are of my blood.”  _ Coryma thought she would have forgotten  _ her  _ elven by now but it came from her lips as if she’d just used it yesterday. “ _ When did you arrive here?”  _ The woman didn’t hesitate at all. “ _ Ten years ago, you?”  _ Corym was shocked. “ _ Sixty-One years ago,”  _ By now the people that had gathered looked confused, Her Lord Elrond looked intrigued. Coryma spoke up. “ _ Let us continue this at a later date yes?”  _ The woman simply nodded and took her seat. Coryma shared a look with Lindir who gave her a reassuring nod before departing. 

With that Lord Elrond began the meeting of the powerful people who had gathered. Coryma tried to pay attention to the proceedings but her thoughts were elsewhere, what could this possibly mean? She gritted her teeth and pulled herself together, she didn’t want to disappoint her lord by zoning out. Gandalf’s voice came out like a crack of thunder and other darker voices could be heard echoing. She noticed one of the humans had approached, she wondered how he could stand it. She saw Lord Elrond holding his head and she went to make sure he was alright, he nodded at her worried gesture rubbing his temples and she moved back to her seat. She eyed the human staring him down. “I would advise against such actions in the future, my lord.” The man swallowed thickly shaking his head. “This ring is a gift.” she watched as the foolish human spoke asking for it. That was when Arwen’s man spoke up. “You cannot wield it, none of us can. The one ring answers to Sauran alone, it has no other master.” When it looked as though an argument might break out Legolas stepped forward saying who he was. Coryma was surprised to say the least, Thranduil had told stories of him many years ago, she wasn’t expecting a young man. She could feel the tension between the two humans, she almost rolled her eyes, then the entire world was at steak and her they spoke of nonsense.

The woman spoke up. “Our enemy threatens to destroy all life and that is your concern? I’m starting to believe coming her was a mistake.” Coryma spoke up. “We will get to the bottom of this, have faith friend.” The woman was cautious but nodded. Gandalf spoke. “Be that as it may Aragorn and Lady Halani are correct, we cannot use it.” Her Lord stood. “You have only one choice, the ring must be destroyed.” Everyone was quiet for a moment before a familiar looking dwarf took an axe to it, the axe shattered. Coryma smiled as the dwarf hit the ground. “Sir dwarf, as you can see, if it were that easy Lord Elrond wouldn’t have called us here.” Elrond nodded. “Lady Coryma is right, it was made in the mountains of Mordor and only there it can be destroyed, one of you must do this.” Gimli clearly recognized the name, he stared agape at her for a minute before he seemed to shake the thought away, she held out her hand to help him up but his men helped him instead. Everyone was dead silent. The foolish man from before spoke up. “One does not simply walk into Mordor.” he launched into an explanation, honestly it kind of reminded Coryma of the Blight she’d survived in Ferelden.

That’s when an argument erupted, Coryma shared a look with her kin, the woman didn’t look pleased in the slightest. She glanced at Frodo who had stood, the small hobbit was shouting he would take it but it seemed to fall on deaf ears, that was until he raised his voice to its full extent. “I will take the ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way.” That was when everyone finally shut up. Coryma smiled moving next to Frodo. “I shall accompany you then, you have my word I will protect you Frodo Baggins, as I did your uncle.” Frodo smiled up at her and Gandalf moved to their side, he was soon followed by others. Legolas did not look pleased a dwarf would be joining them, she gave him a playful smile, he looked annoyed as usual.

Corym looked at her disgruntled lord as hobbits seemed to pop up from corners and bushes to join as well. She whispered. “I told you hobbits make fine burglars my lord.” He raised an eyebrow. “It would seem so...this meeting was private afterall.” Her kin was the last to stand. “What the hell? You have my magic, or whatever.”

Lord Elrond observed the party. “Eleven companions ...so be it, you shall be the fellowship of the ring.” One of the hobbits spoke up. “Great! Where are we going?” To say Coryma felt concerned was an understatement.

Corym finished packing her travel gear and art supplies, it had been a while since she’d worn traveling clothes, they were nicely embroidered but sturdy and would keep her warm. She strapped her old sword to her waist and her staff to her back. Bilbo had come to say goodbye to her earlier, he looked older, and sad, it broke her heart seeing her friend that way and she hugged him tightly. “I will not fail Bilbo, I’ll protect them with everything I have.” He nodded giving her a weak smile. “Oh Corym I know you will, thank you, for everything.” she felt tears welling up. “No, thank you old friend, and I’m sorry.” she placed a kiss on the top of his head. 

The second person to visit her before she left was Lindir, she was a bit surprised, he gave her a warm smile like always. “I know you’re perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, yet I still worry for you.” she smiled up at him. “I always come back don’t I?” His expression shifted, she couldn’t quite place it. “You do, but this journey is perilous, much like the blight you told me of, but far worse.” He really was worried for her, she was shocked and she said as much, he stepped forward. “Of course I am,” a small pause. “I know I never made my intentions clear but it seemed inappropriate considering...” She scowled at him. “Lindir if you mention my age so help me!” he paused before a tired laugh escaped him as she continued. “I respect this culture and have mixed it with my own but I am an adult!” His warm smile returned. “You are, I just,” for once she saw him having a difficult time with his words. “I know I can’t convince you to stay so I will wait for you, please ensure you return.” She smiled up at him taking his hand in her own. “I promise, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally began working on the second arc and I'm having a jolly good time!


End file.
